


Horribly Happy Halloween

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drugged!Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Knight in Shining Armor!Keith, Knight in Shining Armor!Shiro, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective!Keith, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Zarkon is a Creep, because he got two knights in shining armor, but he's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It could have been a very horrible Halloween for Lance thanks to one creep and one spiked drink when Lance gets dragged to a party by his friend Hunk. But thanks to that, he met two very amazing boys.Keith doesn't like parties, the only reason he goes is his boyfriend Shiro. He didn't expect to prevent a rape or to meet a boy quite like Lance, really...





	

Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Voltron || Horribly Happy Halloween || Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Voltron

Title: Horribly Happy Halloween – How Shiro and Keith Took in a Stray

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, fluff, hurt/comfort, hetero

Main Pairing: ShiKeiLan

Side Pairings: ShiKei (established), Hunk/Shay

Voltron Characters: Lance, Keith, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Hunk, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, Matthew Holt, Allura, Shay, Zarkon

Summary: Lance is visiting his childhood best friend Hunk and Hunk drags him to a Halloween party at the Holts' household. They have a lot of fun until Hunk is distracted by his girlfriend Shay. And Lance can be on his own for a while, right?

When Shiro's friend Matt throws a party, he drags his boyfriend Keith along, even though Keith really doesn't like parties too much. But Shiro likes the Holt-siblings and Keith likes Shiro. Keith witnesses how some weird creep maneuvers a very drunk and passed out, pretty Latino upstairs to the bedrooms. After they take the creep out as a united front, they have to take care of the passed out boy. Pidge doesn't know where Lance lives and they can't get a hold of Hunk, so the Holts convince Shiro and Keith to take the drunkard with them – before their parents return.

**Horribly Happy Halloween**

_How Shiro and Keith Took in a Stray_

Keith hated parties. He generally hated being among too many people, but drunk people were even worse than regular people. Drunk people in costumes and on sugar-highs? _The_ worst thing possible.

There was literally only one reason why he was at this party – and that reason were his boyfriend's puppy-dog eyes. Seriously, for being the captain of the football team and a tall, muscular guy, Shiro had the most effective kicked-puppy-eyes on this planet. It was virtually impossible to deny him something he _really_ wanted. Even more impossible for Keith, considering the two were dating.

So when Shiro's classmate and best friend Matt Holt was throwing a Halloween party, Shiro used the puppy-dog eyes on Keith until Keith caved and agreed that, at least for a few hours, they could go and attend. Unlike Keith, Shiro was pretty sociable. He was loved by everyone at Voltron High.

"You look so pretty, Allura", complimented Shiro with a bright smile.

Keith heaved a sigh and turned toward his boyfriend. The two of them were sitting on a couch together and Shiro's best friends Matt and Allura had just decided to join them. Allura was a very beautiful young woman with darker features that stood in a gorgeous contrast with her white-bleached hair. Today, she was wearing a costume befitting her hair-color. Amalthea, the Last Unicorn. In a flowing purple dress and with a fake horn attached to her forehead. She was pretty annoyed though, because everyone kept screaming "Brony!" at her. It was mildly entertaining.

"Why thank you. You look rather... interesting yourself", countered Allura amused.

Shiro grinned proudly. They had decided on a rather cliche choice of costume – Shiro as a vampire with cape and fake-teeth, Keith as a werewolf with golden contacts and puppy-ears and a puppy-tail tied around his waist. Keith would like to get both of them out of their costumes and back home.

Home meaning Shiro's apartment. The other was eighteen and living on his own. At this point, Keith was basically living with his boyfriend though. His mother was dead and his father couldn't care less what Keith did and where he did it. Which suited Keith just fine; he preferred living with Shiro a hundred times over living at home.

"Did you do the holiday assignment yet?", asked Matt, a troubled look on his face.

"Yes, of course", replied Allura with a frown. "You mean you haven't?"

Keith rolled his eyes and turned away from his boyfriend and his boyfriend's friends. They were nice and all, but they were geeks. Total geeks. Keith let his eyes roam through the over-crowded living room. There were some funny costumes, some too slutty costumes and some way too dumb costumes. There was one however that Keith liked. Well, maybe because the boy wearing it had been very pretty too. A Latino with surprisingly bright blue eyes. Slender, long-legged and with slightly messy, short brown hair. His costume was sexy and cute at the same time, a feat not many could pull off. He wore azure-blue cat-ears with dark-blue tiger-stripes, clipped to his hair, with a matching tail tied around his waist. There was a large silver bell tied to the tail's tip with a soft blue bow and another bell tied around his neck. He had been wearing a tight, blue sleeveless shirt with a large, cartoon-y white stain and the text _I LOVE MILK_ , very, very clearly not talking about actual milk. Keith had seen him with Hunk and Pidge earlier – two of Keith's classmates – though he had never seen the pretty Latino before, which was what made him curious to begin with. He knew everyone at this party, certainly not personally but he had seen their faces somewhere or heard their names before. Nearly everyone was from their school, either their grade or Shiro's. Keith was curious who the boy was, where he came from, so he absentmindedly looked for him.

It was the soft chiming of the silver bell close by that alerted Keith to the catboy's presence. Before, the sound had been accompanied by the boy's boisterous voice and infectious laughter. Now? Not so much. Frowning, Keith looked around to locate the source of the sound. He found the swaying cat-tail with the chiming bell and the Latino attached to it. Said boy was currently being carried off by Zarkon, the captain of the school's basketball team and the biggest creep in the entire city. Keith frowned suspiciously as Zarkon made his way upstairs where the bedrooms were located. If it were Hunk or Matt, Keith wouldn't worry the least because they'd bring the drunk boy somewhere to rest and sober up. With Zarkon? Keith had a really very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He waited. For a couple minutes he waited, to see if Zarkon would come back downstairs. The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach knotted up in a very, very bad, bad feeling. Keith tensed up.

"Shiro", whispered Keith, tugging on his boyfriend's cape.

"Mh?", grunted Shiro, instantly turning away from his conversation with Allura and Matt.

"Zarkon carried a semi-unconscious boy upstairs more than five minutes ago", said Keith, keeping his voice soft. "I got a bad feeling. Can we go upstairs and... check?"

Shiro hummed in agreement, the smallest smile on his lips. For as tough, uncaring, annoyed and anti-social as Keith pretended to be, he was actually a little worrier. The small smile slipped from his face when he realized what exactly Keith was implying though. Sighing, he got up.

"Where are we going?", asked Matt with a frown, looking up at his best friend.

"Just making sure Zarkon doesn't take advantage of someone drunk", replied Keith casually.

They knew Zarkon and what kind of person he was. Neither of the three put such a thing past him. When they reached Matt's bedroom – the bedrooms were supposed to be locked, but apparently someone had picked the lock – there were little groans coming from it. Keith frowned as he opened the door a little and poked his head in. The half-out-of-it Latino was rather weakly pushing against Zarkon, who was in the middle of opening the catboy's pants. Keith saw red. He was very short-tempered as it was, but this? How pathetic did someone have to be to take advantage of someone incapable of protecting themselves any longer? The next couple minutes were an angry blur. They very effectively pulled Zarkon off of the Latino, beat him up just a little and then Shiro and Matt proceeded to kick the creep out of the house. Honestly, how had he even made his way in here?

"Hey. Hey, you. Are you alright?", asked Keith as he knelt next to the catboy.

The Latino groaned in discomfort as he curled up tightly around Keith, startling him a bit. When Matt and Shiro returned, they had Allura and Matt's little sister Pidge with them.

"Is he alright?", asked Shiro concerned.

"Yeah. Just passed out drunk", sighed Keith and frowned. "And he's a cuddler..."

"Who _is_ he? I've never seen him at school before?", questioned Allura as she joined Keith.

"That's Lance", supplied Pidge, fidgeting with her phone. "He's Hunk's best friend from childhood. Hunk brought him along. I don't know where he's staying though. I'll just call Hunk..." They waited for long moments before Pidge shook her head. "I think his phone died. He complained about only having 20% earlier. Guess he didn't charge it yet..."

Keith sighed and first of all pulled Lance's pants back up properly to close them before searching Lance's pockets for a phone or something. Nothing. Then again, those pants were so tight, he doubted anything even properly fit into those pockets. Keith frowned, clearly irritated.

"What are we going to do with him now?", asked Shiro as he noticed the lack of phone or ID.

"Well, he can't stay here", stated Matt with a frown. "Every evidence of this party needs to be gone by 7AM sharp and this drunkard is probably going to sleep through half of tomorrow..."

"Yeah, he really can't be here when mom and dad get back", agreed Pidge.

"We could drop him off at Hunk's?", offered Shiro thoughtful. "If they're friends?"

"Hunk didn't go home though", sighed Pidge and shook her head. "Shay showed up and he left with her. And no, I don't have the number of Hunk's girlfriend. I barely talk to her."

"Well, that's just great", sighed Matt and shook his head. "I thought Hunk was a better friend."

"It's not Hunk's fault", countered Pidge defensively. "He asked, when Shay showed up, if Lance would be fine with me and the others. Though Lance hadn't been _that_ drunk then. And he really was having a lot of fun. Guess things got out of hand... Though I didn't see him drink that much..."

Out of hand, or into his drink. Keith glared as he suspected that maybe Zarkon had slipped something into Lance's drink. He sighed and shook his head, turning to look away from Lance.

"Well, my dearest, bestest friend", drawled Matt and turned the puppy-eyes on Shiro. "Do you think you could _maybe_ take him home with you? Let him sleep it off and sober up?"

"...You want me to take a drunk boy I don't even know home with me?", asked Shiro doubtful.

Pidge teamed up with her brother and Keith knew it was a lost battle. Shiro had a weakness for the Holt-siblings – he adored Pidge like the little sister he didn't have and Matt was his oldest friend. Keith mentally prepared himself to take home a stray and somehow figure out a way to explain the situation to the catboy – Lance – once morning rolled around. That was just how Keith had pictured this weekend to go. Totally. It wasn't that he had planned hot sex with his boyfriend, oh no.

"Keith?", asked Shiro helplessly, turning his own puppy-eyes on Keith.

"Fine, fine", sighed Keith and shook his head.

If it meant getting out of this party early? Sure. He could work with that. Ten minutes later and Shiro and Keith were in their coats, with Shiro carrying a sleeping catboy bridal-style out of the house. Lance was not to be woken up, regardless of what they all had tried. He did however look very content as he snuggled up to Shiro. Keith understood the sentiment; Shiro was very comfortable for cuddling. Not that Keith did cuddling, of course.

"I'm sorry, Kei", sighed Shiro as he drove them home.

Keith was sitting in the back with Lance, just to make sure. "It's not a problem. I got used to your too big heart and the fact that you can't deny the Holt-siblings anything."

Shiro looked sheepish for a moment – which was a very cute look on him. It made Keith's heart flutter and his cheeks heat up. Damn it, Shiro was his boyfriend, he really didn't need to get flustered about little stuff like that anymore. Shiro didn't mind; he thought it was cute. Keith also didn't do cute. He scowled a little and turned to look at the passed-out catboy next to him.

Shiro also carried Lance upstairs and to the apartment. Keith watched in a mixture of annoyance and amusement how Shiro carried the sleeping catboy to the bedroom to get him tugged in.

"Guess that means we're sleeping on the couch then", sighed Keith annoyed.

He sat down next to Lance on the bed, carefully brushing the brown hair out of his face and feeling his forehead to make sure he was alright. He looked more asleep than unconscious, so that was a plus. Keith snorted amused when the Latino eagerly leaned up into the touch. It seemed the cat-costume was very spot-on for his character. Shiro made an apologetic sound in the background.

"It's alright", assured Keith dismissively, not wanting his boyfriend to feel guilty.

"You sure?", asked Shiro as he knelt down behind Keith and laid his arms around the smaller teen.

"Yeah. I mean, I was the one throwing a fuss fist", muttered Keith beneath his breath. "Can't really blame you for worrying and taking care if I started it, can I?"

Shiro hummed in agreement and leaned down to kiss Keith's cheek. "Let's get some sleep, mh?"

/break\

When Lance woke up, it was to the enticing scent of bacon and eggs. Humming pleased, he stretched out, nose burying deeply in the pillow. That smelt nice too; not like bacon and eggs though. Blinking sluggishly, Lance decided to investigate the breakfast. He frowned when he looked around. This wasn't his room. It wasn't Hunk's room. Was he... still at the place of the party...? Or had he gone to Shay's place with Hunk...? Stretching, he hopped out of the bed and patted out of the room, looking around curiously. No, this was an apartment, not a house. So he wasn't at the place they had gone to yesterday.

"...Hunk? Shay? ...Rax?", called Lance out unsure.

He'd even take Shay's grumpy big brother if it meant not having been abducted last night, really. He didn't _do_ one-night-stands and he would especially _never_ go home with a stranger. So that couldn't be it. Which meant he had to be at Shay's and Rax's, _or_ he got abducted...

"Ah. You're awake. How do you feel?"

Lance blinked, very slowly. Holy hell, he might have also died and gone to Hot Guy Heaven. Had he died last night? There stood a tall, broad, muscular and handsome guy at the hearth, only wearing low-riding sweat-pants. Muscular, delicious chest half-facing Lance as the guy turned to look at him with a dazzling smile. Short, black hair but with a cute white-dyed strand in front, hanging into his face. There was a scar marring his otherwise perfect features and on other people it might give them a thuggish look, but this guy looked so cute and harmless, not even the scar made him look dangerous. Especially not when he smiled like that. Next to the half-naked god stood another hot guy. This one was also wearing low-riding sweat-pants and a shirt that was way too large – most likely belonging to the taller one. He was shorter, far less muscular but still definitely nicely trained, his hair was nearly shoulder-long, pulled back in a pony-tale. He was pale and had intense, dark eyes that now stared at Lance inquisitively. Hngh. Maybe Lance had made a one-time exception because those two...? Yeah, Lance would probably let them do plenty naughty things to him, including bringing him home with them... A blush lit up his face brightly. And... what was he supposed to do now? Kiss them? He didn't even remember their names... He did remember having seen them yesterday at the party, yes, but... Think, Lance, think. What were their names...?

"Hey? You alright?", asked the shorter one as he stepped up to Lance, looking annoyed and worried.

"Wha—Yeah. Sure", nodded Lance sharply, awkwardly.

"...Do you remember anything about last night?", asked the guy, frowning at him.

"Uh...", started Lance, blush brightening. "I—I'm sure last night was _great_ and you were _great_ , but... uh... I guess I'm kinda blanking? I'm so sorry."

The pretty one in front of him sighed very annoyed and rolled his eyes in an obnoxious way that actually made Lance a bit angry. "I'm Keith, that's Shiro and we didn't have sex with you, moron."

"Keith", hissed Shiro with a glare before smiling at Lance. "You were _very_ drunk last night. We tried waking you up, but nothing worked, so Matt and Pidge asked us to take you home with us because you couldn't stay at their place over night. Their parents don't know about the party."

"...Pidge. Hunk's short, snarky friend", nodded Lance slowly. "Host of the party. Right. And Hunk?"

"He left with his girlfriend and we couldn't reach him", grunted Keith.

"Oh. Uhm...", started Lance slowly before frowning. "I'm... sorry for the trouble. I'm Lance. And I swear, I normally don't... drink that much. I've never blacked out before, really. I'm normally more responsible about stuff like that. Shit, you must think I'm a total moron for drinking so much..."

Keith and Shiro exchanged long looks. Looks that made Lance a little uncomfortable. Shiro sighed and returned to the food while Keith gently grasped Lance's arm and directed him over to the table to sit him down and that was just unsettling really. Lance frowned worried.

"Lance... do you remember _anything_ from last night?", asked Keith softly.

"I was talking with Hunk and Shay and Pidge and we had fun, but then Shay asked if Hunk wanted to leave with her and he asked if he could and I told him it was fine, because I had a lot of fun with Pidge and some other classmates of theirs, but... after Hunk left... not so much, no..."

"Someone slipped you something into your drink, we think", stated Keith cautiously, seemingly making quite the effort to be sensible about it (something that seemed to be rather hard for the guy, so Lance appreciated the effort). "He was carrying you upstairs when we noticed. That's when we, uh, intervened? The point is, we don't think you actually drank too much last night."

"No, someone just drugged me to... oh gosh...", whispered Lance wide-eyed.

"Nothing happened", assured Keith, resting his hands on Lance's. "We stopped him before anything could happen. Now, back to my initial question; are you sure you're alright? No... side-effects?"

"No. No, I'm... I feel... fine. A bit sluggish and right now like I wanna puke _a lot_ , but fine, I guess."

"Here", stated Shiro as he stepped up and put a glass and two aspirin in front of Lance.

Lance huffed, but he took them anyway. Might help with the fuzziness. Still, he felt pretty shaken. So some douchebag had tried to... to... rape him, last night...? And those two had... saved him?

"Thank you", whispered Lance as he looked up at the two strangers. "For... playing knights in shining armor. Not everyone would have cared enough to step in. Thanks. Really."

"Not everyone might, but we do", assured Shiro. "It... wouldn't be okay to just look away."

"You're two real knights in shining armor", grinned Lance pleased, cheeks still a bit pink.

He couldn't fathom his own luck, really. That _anyone_ had seen to begin with, but that they actually had been kind enough to help – and not just help, but even took him somewhere safe and let him sleep it out. He giggled a little bit as he noticed Shiro blushing at the compliment.

"Wait", drawled Lance as he frown. "You're Shiro, as in Shirogane, right?"

"...Uh, yes?", nodded Shiro timidly, frowning himself as he started serving food.

"I saw you play!", exclaimed Lance excitedly. "When the football team had an away-game against my own school! I was really torn between cheering for Hunk, or for our own team! But I saw you play. You're the team captain. You were awesome."

Shiro blushed an adorable shade of pink that made Lance giggle again. For being so tall and buff, the guy was ridiculously adorable. Keith snorted amused as he helped set the table for them.

"The Voltron Paladins would be thrown without their captain", stated Keith smugly.

And no kidding there; Hunk had told Lance so before too. Voltron High's football team depended on their captain's leadership. Shiro was who had made the Paladins great again after a long streak of bad luck. Lance hummed pleased as he dug into his food. It was absolutely delicious. Good looking and a good cook and also modest? Damn, Shiro was one good catch. Lance's eyes flittered to Keith.

"So... the two of you... are dating?", drawled Lance, trying to be subtle and failing hard.

"We are", confirmed Keith with a glare. "Problem?"

"Dude. Gay myself. No problem. Just wanted to make sure before I say something dumb and you turn out to be like... brothers and I get beaten up or something", huffed Lance.

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're... absolutely ridiculous."

"Yeah. Been called that before", stated Lance with a broad grin. "This is delicious, by the way!"

"Thank you", smiled Shiro proudly.

"You can take a shower after breakfast and then we'll drive you home", offered Keith.

"Thanks. Really. You guys are... really awesome", grinned Lance pleased.

Even grumpy Keith seemed adorably flustered by that. Heh. Lance was going to have lots of fun with those two, that much was for sure. Smiling happily, Lance continued with his food.

/break\

Lance McClain was a force to be reckoned with. When Shiro had carried the unconscious catboy home weeks ago, he had thought the Latino was kinda cute and adorable, but ever since he got to know the boy better? Lance was a cheeky, loud-mouthed, competitive brat. But in an endearing way, because he was also kind, gentle and sweet with those he cared about.

Somehow, Shiro and Keith had ended up on that list of people Lance cared about.

Turned out that Lance had moved back here due to his mother's job and that he started at Voltron High after autumn break. He hung out with Hunk and Pidge a lot, but also started following Keith and Shiro around, until, somehow, the five of them ended up hanging out, as unlikely a match as they were. But Lance had brought them together. Sure, Shiro was fond of Pidge, but the two never had done a lot together outside of Matt's influences.

And okay, maybe both Shiro and Keith were being a bit too overly protective of Lance whenever a certain captain of the basketball team was involved. As soon as they saw Zarkon as much as come close to Lance, at least one of them would come between them and keep Lance away from Zarkon.

At first just because they knew what Zarkon had tried and didn't think _anyone_ deserved that. Just general morals and kindness. Then out of friendship. And by now, Shiro wasn't so sure anymore, because he started to dislike seeing anyone who wasn't one of their little group close to Lance.

It didn't help that Lance had joined the cheerleading squad and cheered them both on the loudest – Shiro and his football team, Keith and his soccer team. The two team captains were flustered by it, but they also both enjoyed it. Lance had this naturally happy attitude to himself that was somehow contagious. And even though Keith acted annoyed by it most of the time, Shiro knew that secretly, Keith really liked the attention and he really liked the Latino too.

Both of them really liked Lance. And therein probably laid the problem, he'd guess.

"Will you _stop_ it now, kitten?", growled Keith agitated, swatting at Lance's hand.

Shiro smiled amused as he watched how Lance kept trying to steal the finger-foot Keith had just made. They were throwing a little New Year's party and even though Keith and Shiro had said they'd prepare everything themselves and the guests could wait for the evening to come over, Lance had insisted to come over right away to help them. Of course, for Lance 'help' meant 'eat as much of what Keith and Shiro made before the party starts and use the kitten-eyes if denied'. Shiro's smile brightened some as he saw Lance use said kitten-eyes on Keith until Keith caved and handed him another bacon-wrapped date. Lance looked utterly pleased by this.

"Thanks for the treat", chimed Lance happily. "But what do I have to do to make you stop calling me 'kitten'? It's embarrassing, man. Like, seriously. Pidge is making fun of me for it too."

Keith huffed and flipped Lance's nose. "You're the one who was dressed as a catboy the first time we met and who keeps using literal kitten-eyes whenever you want something."

Shiro's smile softened as he watched them. He liked watching Keith and Lance together. Something about seeing them bicker warmed Shiro's heart. He'd love to always see them together. Before Halloween, Shiro would have never thought he'd ever feel that way. He loved Keith, with all of his heart. And on Halloween, when he had helped Lance, he had just done it out of common courtesy. The next few days, he had started to see Lance as a friend, a good friend even. Now? Now Lance was somehow more than a friend. Now Shiro found himself missing Lance whenever it was just him and Keith; as though they weren't complete without Lance. Lance brightened things up, Lance managed to loosen Keith up in a way not even Shiro had managed so far. Sure, Keith was relaxed and felt safe around Shiro, but Shiro had his own troubles and easily accepted silence. Lance was a probing kind of guy. He kept poking and didn't let them rest. He made them talk, even about the things they didn't exactly want to talk about. Yes, they didn't want to talk about it, but after they did, they always felt better actually. Keith hated his father, wasn't happy with his family in general because they couldn't respect him for who he was. And Shiro, he had lost his family too early, in a horrible accident where he had also lost his arm. His parents had left him with a big inheritance, which was how he could pay for his apartment and his state of the art prosthetic arm. Often, people got weird around him when they learned his arm wasn't real, but Lance was an oddball like that. He had been in awe at how real it looked and with that, the matter was dismissed.

"Can you get the beer outside so it can cool down some, Lance?", requested Shiro.

Lance brightened and nodded as he rushed to carry the six-packs out to the balcony. The air was crispy-cold and since the fridge was already full, this was the best solution. Shiro snorted at the boy's enthusiasm. He was not supposed to fall in love with someone who wasn't Keith.

"Tonight?", asked Keith softly as he leaned up against his boyfriend.

Shiro's eyes were drawn to Lance's very tempting ass which was being shaken a little as Lance hummed a happy tune while walking. "Yeah. Tonight. This is getting ridiculous."

They had talked this through. For two weeks now, actually. That they both _wanted_ Lance. Wanted him to be a part of their relationship. They just didn't quite knew how to approach Lance and how the other boy would react to such a proposal. They had grown so fond of Lance, they didn't want to chase him away and lose his friendship too. The doorbell rang, interrupting Shiro's thoughts. Stealing a kiss from Keith, Shiro made his way over to open the door. In front of the door stood their other guests – Allura, Matt, Pidge, Hunk and Shay.

"I brought uncle Coran's woodruff jello", smiled Allura. "He insisted."

Shiro returned her smile as he took the glass-container with the green glibber to carry it into the kitchen. The others headed to the living room to get comfortable. Within the first hour, they had already emptied two plates of finger-food and a good amount of alcohol. Pidge, Hunk, Shay and Lance were leaning together, whispering and giggling as though they were planning something awful. Shiro had already noticed that without adult supervision, they were a horrible combination. Matt and Allura were discussing the book they were currently reading and Shiro just remained silent, having Keith leaning against him comfortably, watching their friends and waiting for midnight. Keith didn't feel like talking anyway, he just enjoyed the warmth of Shiro and the background noise of their friends' voices, especially whenever Lance laughed.

"Hu—unk, Pidge is being mean to me again", whined Lance, hiding behind Shay.

The gentle girl laughed softly as she patted his hair, while Hunk puffed his chest out and gave Pidge a scolding look. Pidge just grinned mischievously and stuck her tongue out at them. Only when Shay gave Pidge a slightly stern look did the younger girl back off. There was something about Shay and Allura that made them able to control everyone else in the group.

"Stop it with the quarreling", grunted Keith annoyed.

Pidge huffed and rolled her eyes. "You just don't like when someone else aside from you teases Lance. You're like a thick-headed brat who likes pulling the hair of the girl he likes."

Keith glared and blushed a little, while Hunk snickered and elbowed Pidge as he nodded in agreement. At least until Keith's glare was directed his way. Hunk was still a bit – lot – afraid of Keith. For two weeks straight after Halloween, Keith had given him the cold shoulder and angry treatment for abandoning Lance. Shiro had tried everything in his powers to calm his boyfriend, considering he knew Hunk too and there was no way Hunk had done it on purpose. And Hunk had apologized to Lance _so much_ after he learned what had happened after he had left.

"Dude, stop it with the glaring", huffed Lance and threw a pillow at Keith.

"Yes, please. Stop it with the glaring", requested Hunk as he half-hid behind Lance.

"Bunch of children", snorted Matt amused, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be mean. Could you hand me another beer, Allura?", asked Shay.

Allura smiled and handed a fresh bottle over to Shay, clanking her own against it before settling back down between Shiro and Matt. The conversations calmed down a little and turned mainly into small-talk about school. The more food and alcohol was consumed, the lazier conversation got. Hunk was the first to fall asleep – with nearly an hour left before midnight. He had his head resting in Shay's lap, looking very happy in his sleep. Pidge and Lance were having fun drawing a mustache and some symbols on Hunk's face, much to Shay's amusement.

"If he is going to pout about it tomorrow, I will hold you two responsible", warned Shay.

"But that's like, next year. He really shouldn't be hung up on what happened the year before", dismissed Lance with a snicker, feeling very clever (and making Keith roll his eyes).

By the time they started their New Year's countdown, Hunk's face was very nicely decorated (even Allura had helped in the end, too amused by Pidge and Lance to hold back). Hunk and Shay were staring into each other's eyes dreamily, while Allura was filling the last flasks with champagne, Matt handing them out to everyone while they all counted very loudly down from ten.

"...three, two, one – Happy new year!", chorused the friends all delighted.

Shiro carefully grasped Lance by the hips to keep the Latino from hopping off and hugging everyone as he pressed a gentle kiss onto Lance's left cheek. Keith, from Lance's other side, pressed a kiss onto Lance's right cheek. Azure-blue eyes widened comically at that and his cheeks flushed.

"Happy new year, kitten", whispered Keith into Lance's ear.

"Y—Yeah... uh...", nodded the poor flustered boy.

"Happy new year, guys!", exclaimed Pidge as she practically threw herself at Shiro.

It ruined the moment a bit, but it was okay because their friends were here too and they wanted to wish each of them a happy new year. They had time to explain things to Lance later on, Shiro just knew that. He laughed as Matt tackled him from the other side and he was stuck between the Holts.

/break\

Lance was feigning being asleep. The fireworks had started fading about an hour ago, it was nearly four in the morning now and Allura and the Holts had already left. Shay and Hunk were packing up too. Hunk was arguing with Keith about bringing Lance home – it was cute, Hunk felt very responsible and guilty still about what had happened on Halloween.

"It's fine. He's been crashing at our place often enough", assured Shiro softly.

Lance tried to hide his smile considering that he was supposedly deep asleep. The thing was; he wanted – needed – to talk to Shiro and Keith. Couldn't while their friends were still here. And he didn't want to explain to the others why he stayed back all on his own. His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't quite know why, but the kisses on midnight had felt like more than just friendship. They were innocent, only on the cheek, but still. Something about them had felt intimate. Sure, he had been playfully flirting with both of them ever since he had woken up in their bed after Halloween. But he had _never_ thought more of it. Not that he didn't want more – god did he want more, he wanted _everything_ – but they were a happy couple, the golden couple of Voltron High, so why in the world would they actually want _him_?

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now, kitten", stated Keith. "They're all gone."

Lance stiffened and frowned. "...Since when have you known...?"

"Since you started curling together on Shiro's lap", snorted Keith pointedly.

Lance blushed darkly as he slowly looked up at Keith. Next to Keith stood Shiro, both looking down at him amused. Lance couldn't help it, but his heart felt ready to burst in nervousness. His blush light up even more as he shifted nervously, unsure what would come next.

"We... We should... uh... talk. I think", muttered Lance nervously.

"About?", asked Shiro innocently as the couple sat down on either side of Lance.

"About... About", started Lance before he huffed and glared at the taller boy. "You're teasing."

"Well, yeah", admitted Shiro sheepishly. "Couldn't help it. You're... very cute when you're nervous."

If Lance's blush darkened anymore, he was going to pass out because of the lack of blood anywhere aside from his cheeks. "...Cute. I'm not _cute_. You're... Okay, please, explain it."

"We... that means... both of us, we both like you. A lot", admitted Shiro. "More than a friend."

"...But you're dating. Each other", pointed Lance out intelligently.

"Yes. And now we're proposing to also date you", sighed Keith a bit agitated. "It's really not that complicated, kitten. The question is; Are you interested? Because your... flirting was giving off that vibe, but was it just that – flirting – or was it more?"

Lance frowned as he looked from Shiro to Keith and back. He was trying to comprehend this. So Shiro and Keith wanted to date him. Both of them wanted to date him. So he would be dating both of them, who would also be dating each other. There had to be a catch, because this sounded far too good to be true. He carefully leaned over to Keith, locking eyes with the other boy to make sure what he was doing now would not potentially ruin everything and that he really was not misunderstanding this – even though it was pretty hard to misunderstand what they had just said. Keith looked at him encouragingly until their lips met in a very short and very soft kiss. Okay. Okay, that was a good start. Probably. Blushing again, Lance pulled back to turn toward Shiro. The taller boy was already looking at him eagerly. Their kiss was as brief and sweet as the kiss he had shared with Keith, but it still felt somehow different. Tasted different too, of course.

"So... kissing is a thing now then, yes?", asked Lance as he settled between them. "And... uh.. what else would potentially be a thing now then...? I mean..."

"Being our boyfriend would be a thing", offered Shiro as he laid his arms around Lance and pulled the Latino up against his chest where Lance more than willingly settled down.

"We're not planning on making this a secret thing, kitten", grunted Keith as he climbed up to sit between Lance's legs, pinning him against Shiro. "This isn't... some kind of experiment to spice my relationship with Shiro up. We want you to be a part of it. Fully. In every aspect."

"Oh. Okay", nodded Lance, relaxing a little. "And... what... if others..."

"Fuck others", interrupted Keith with a growl and a dark glare. "I won't allow others to judge me or my relationships. And if someone gives you shit about it, you got us."

Lance nodded, frowning a little. As nice as that sounded, he doubted it was going to be that easy in real life. But it sounded _really_ nice. And Shiro was really comfortable and he kind of really liked the way Keith had him pinned right now and he could totally do with more kissing and—Keith effectively shut that long-running train of thoughts up with a real kiss. Closing his eyes, Lance relaxed against Shiro while Keith's tongue invaded his mouth.

"You've been on our mind since Halloween and you pushed yourself more and more into our lives since then", whispered Shiro softly. "It's hard to imagine it without you at this point. And if anything, we'd want _more_ of you and definitely not less. So... What do you say?"

"Well, I'd be a moron if I'd say no to that", huffed Lance with a cheeky grin, arms around Keith's neck as he turned around enough to place another soft kiss on Shiro's lips.

"...You're pretty good at being a moron, so we gotta make sure", stated Keith and got hit by Lance.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, even though I'm two hours late by my own timezone, I hope Halloween isn't over for you yet and you get to read it on time! xD


End file.
